


Bathroom

by Lexter2003



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexter2003/pseuds/Lexter2003
Summary: Nico is bathroom conscious - shy of people heating him going or smelling, you know - and he usually only goes (#2) when Will is gone and he freaks out when he gets home early one dayThis is the stupidest thing I've ever written okay don't judge me please & thanks





	Bathroom

After washing his hands, Nico wiped them on his shirt. Walking out to the living room, he sat on the couch, crossing his legs under him and pulling his laptop onto his lap. He pulled a clean doc up, preparing to get some work done when the door opened. His eyes widen, turning to see Will setting his bag down on the table, smiling.

"Hey," he said, walking over a placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"You're home early," Nico muttered, cheeks turning red. 

"Yeah," Will smiled, pulling his jacket off and putting it on the couch, "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Wait!" Nico shot up, grabbing Will's hand, "You can't." Will raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Nico opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"Because," he settled on. Will chuckled, and Nico's cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"Neeks, babe, I love you, but I need to pee."

" _Will_ ," Nico whined, standing and grabbing his hand again, "can you wait just a few more minutes?"

"Why?" Wil laughed, walking backwards, in the direction of the bathroom. Nico let out a whine, trying to pull Will back, but he had socks on. When Will reaches the bedroom door, Nico groans, letting go of his hand and going back to the living room. He sits on the couch, putting his head in his hands and his cheeks turning redder than he thought possible. 

He hears a snort, and he groans louder.

"Nico, babe," he hears, "are you serious?"

"Shut up," Will walks out a second later, smiling at him.

"Nico, I'm _literally_ a doctor and first off all, I've smelt worse," Nico groans again, "plus I'm kind of relieved, I don't think I've ever been here when you went to the bathroom and I was getting a little worried."

"Oh my god, Will, _please_."

"Love you, Neeks," Will laughs, walking back to the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm better than this I promise-  
> go follow my wattpad for actual good content lol (@ gay_weefee )


End file.
